This invention relates to assemblies for computer systems, in which components of a computer system may be conveniently and efficiently housed in modular enclosures for insertion into a modular frame, which allows easy access to the components, efficient cooling of the components, and firm and convenient clamping of the enclosures to the frame.
The computer art has developed to the point where valuable systems may be constructed from the interconnection of numbers of processor units, data storage units, power supply units and other auxiliary units in a variety of mixtures. As one example, applicant provides systems in which a wide number of processor units and data storage units and power supply units may be accumulated and interconnected in a manner that provides dispersed data processing and storage in the units. The variety of combinations suggests that flexibility in physically assembling the components is desirable. Modular assembly of a computer system also offers advantages not possible in fixed, large units.